The Back Door to the Room of Requirement
by membershaft
Summary: Rated M for very explicit content/ The adventures of the Weasley twins and Draco Malfoy in an S&M dungeon where Draco is successfully dominated.


**First of all, we do not own any of the characters mentioned here. They belong to J.K. Rowling or whomever.**

**This fic was written for fun and laughs and we do not recieve any money from it. **

**That being said. we hope you enjoy. _(shaftmember/membershaft/asscavern/buttcave are all registered trademarks of the membershaft corporation)_  
**

**

* * *

The Back Door to the Room of Requirement**

(if you catch my meaning)

Draco opened his eyes slowly, blinking vigorously in an attempt to clear his vision. He saw he was in an unfamiliar room, walls filled with chains, whips and other contraptions. Before him appeared two all too familiar redheads. He tried to stand up, but his arms and legs were wrapped in chains connecting to the walls of the dungeon.

"Release me at once, _blood traitors_!" he exclaimed out of helpless rage. "Or I will unleash my vengeance!" he cried out. " Do you hear that, George, he'll unleash his vengeance!"one teen said to the other, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Maybe we should untie him?" he aimed one of his trademark smirks at his brother. "I don't think we should, Fred. I think he's cute when he squirms like that." Draco blushed. " I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am many things; awe-inspiring, fear-instilling, magnificent and respected, but not _cute. _Never _cute._" Fred pointed his wand **/real wand!/** at Malfoy playfully. "Well then_, Draco Lucius Malfoy, _won't you shut that _awe-inspiring, fear-instilling _mouth of yours… or better yet, keep it open."

"_Clothius Removius!_" shouted Fred as a cloud of silvery mist emerged from his wand, dissolving the blonde teen's pants. Draco's face turned an even brighter shade of red as he sat completely naked on the dungeon floor. "Is that it?" said George, not hiding his disappointment one bit, gaze directed at Malfoy's humble** /shaftmember/** crotch region. "I'm afraid it is, George. So, do you want the back or the front?" said Fred, eyes gleaming as mischieviously as ever. "You take the back. I prefer the front ." said the other twin, his eyes mimicking his brother's expression. Simultaneously, they revealed their throbbing manhoods.

At first, Draco thought he was seeing double, a possible side effect from the blow to the head he had received earlier, but his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. In the twins' hands, pulsating heavily, were _two _identical members of significant size. The teen had a feeling where they were going to end up. "Now wait a minute- …" Draco's protests were quaffed by the length of George's shaft rammed energetically into his mouth. George pulled on the younger teen's golden locks, entering deeper and deeper into his unsuspecting orifice. One readheded twin moaned in ecstasy, as Draco's lips closed around his member.

"_Rectum Invasio!_" The Slytherin's expression changed from mildly confused, to absolutely stunned as he felt the other twin's finger exploring his asshole **/buttcavern/**. His protests were once again muffled by George's continued mouthfucking. The finger slid deeper and deeper into his opening, and Malfoy let out a moan of pleasure-pain, which turned into one of mostly pain as he felt something considerably larger slide into his 'chamber of secrets'.

He felt his insides burning as he surrendered himself to the synchronised thrusts invading him from both sides. He felt helpless, humiliated, and more than a little uncomfortable… But somewhere deep in his mind, more than he'd like to admit, he felt passion and pleasure, as waves of ecstasy shook his body every time a ginger twin's cock entered it.

George removed his rod from Draco's warm, wet mouth and started pumping with both hands, moaning louder and louder with each stroke. Draco inhaled deeply. He wanted to scream, but he contained himself, biting his lip. Fred sensed that. "Now, now, Draco… We'll make you scream like little bitch yet, I promise you that." he said, thrusting his organ violently into the teen's tight entrance once more. A moan almost slipped off of young Malfoy's lips, but he witheld it out of spite. He was more determined than ever to endure this torture (or was it?) without so much as a sound.

Fred summoned the last of his concentration towards casting another spell. "_Spankious Assious!"_ he bellowed, and a golden vapor shot out of his wand, forming a giant hand, that proceeded to spank the Slytherin's sweet little ass ferociously. Draco swallowed another silent scream. The other ginger twin proceeded to place his 'wand' back into the teen's expecting opening. With one final thrust ramming both his ends, Draco felt their warm wizardly essence exploding onto his face and buttocks as both twins simultaneously climaxed. No longer able to contain himself, the Slytherin fell to the floor with one final scream of delight, as his own wizardly essence squirted from his modest organ.

With a victorious smile, the gingers exclaimed in unison "Should we go again?"


End file.
